keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
'Arry and Bert
"I guess I know never to mess with 'Arry and Bert." -Frank, Wilbert to the Rescue 'Arry and Bert '''are two very troublesome diesel shunters. Bert is known as '''Iron Bert whereas 'Arry is known as Iron 'Arry. They were the 2nd antagonists of Keekre24's Series. They are also two of Diesel 10's minions; they plan to scrap steamies at the Scrapyards. Their first appearance is Wilbert to the Rescue in Keekre24's Series. They are two diesels who sleep in the Diesel Sheds along with "Devious" Diesel and Norman. History Coming soon. Appearances * Season 1: Wilbert to the Rescue * Season 3: Diesel's Dilemma * Season 6: Officer Murdoch * Season 7: The Final Fate of Spamcan, * Season 8: The New Controller (cameo) and Fire at the Sheds * Season 9: Railway Stowaway * Season 10: Coal Crisis and Paranoid Paxton (do not speak) * Season 11: Fergus' Day Off (cameo), The Great Western Way (cameo), Duncan in the Dumps ('Arry only; does not speak), Hank and the Hatt St Crossing ('Arry only; cameo), Spencer Goes Too Far ('Arry or Bert cameo) and Trembling Trevor * Season 12: Scottish Blues (mentioned), Bulgy Takes the High Road and Sidney the Renegade * Season 13: Oliver's Fossil Fright (Bert only) and Sideplates and Skirmishes ('Arry only) * Season 14: Freddie at the Ready (cameo) and Dirty ‘Arry * Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (cameo) Specials: * Lady the Lost Engine * Sodor's Last Stand * Claw of the Law Bio Coming soon. Livery(s) Coming soon. Trivia They have the same shape as splatter and dodge Quotes Coming soon. Basis 'Arry and Bert are based on a BR Class 08 diesel shunter. Other members of this class are "Devious" Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, The Diesel Shunter, Sidney and Paxton. Gallery CoalCrisis1.jpg|'Arry and Bert in "Coal Crisis". RailwayStowaway1.jpg|Bert in "Railway Stowaway". Television Series with Diesel 10, Den and Dart. WilbertToTheRescue9.png|'Arry & Bert in the first season. ClawoftheLawTrailer10.png|'Arry or Bert in the 10th Claw of the Law trailer. Dirty 'Arry1.jpg|'Arry in the fourteenth season Dirty 'Arry.jpg|Bert in the fourteenth season Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Antagonists Category:Yellow Engines Category:Other Railway Category:Green Diesels Category:Twins Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Engines Category:2003 Category:Engine relatives Category:NWR Category:Engines Category:6 Wheels Category:0-6-0 Category:Males Category:2011 Category:Green Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Diesels Category:Yellow Category:Green Engines Category:Television Only Category:Introduced in 2003 Category:Retired in 2009 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Retired in 2016 Category:Retired Items Category:Villains Category:Wooden Railway Category:2003 Debuts Category:Yellow Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Fisher Price Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:2003 Items Category:New in 2003 Category:2003 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced in Season 5 Category:LC99176 Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Characters that don't work Category:TV Series Category:Items Category:Yellow Vehicles Category:Green Characters Category:Green Vehicles Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Yellow Diesels Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Green Items Category:Yellow Items Category:Green 2003 Category:Yellow 2003 Category:Square Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:United Kingdom Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Engines with Horns Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Rail Characters Category:Television Series Characters